Rise of the Monsters I The spear of Ares
by BRILL WILL
Summary: An OC story. Summer, Lea and Nathan didn't want to go on a quest to save the world but, being Demigods they didn't have much of a choice. My first story so please review. I suck at summaries and the first chapters are rubbish. Please give it a try.
1. Summer I

**This is my second story. Each of the chapters will be in the different pov of a character. Like ht e Heroes of Olympus. Sorry if all the writings scrunched together.**

Summer Triss I

Now I am not an easily scared person. In fact I'm the complete always optimistic at the worst of times.

But when my PE teacher announced that the final year top girls in PE group was playing dodge ball against me and the rest of the group even I began to feel a little scared.

Let me explain something to you. Me and my team are a couple of thirteen year old wimps as our coach calls us. One of us is even asthmatic and our opponents are quite the opposite. It's like Miss Mtroy was trying to kill us. She's my PE teacher and seven feet tall of pure mean, ugly, muscle and wrinkles.

Even the head teacher is afraid of her. We call her Mean Mtroy. So as we made our way to the gym, we weren't that confident.

'Hey Summer.' I looked around and saw a thirteen year old girl with sea green eyes and long hair walk towards me. This was my best mate Lea Roberts.

'We are-'. Whatever she was going to say Mean Mtroy's whistle cut her off. Probably how dead we are. A rack of dodge balls arrived on the other side of the gym.

'Hey give us some dodge balls' one of the girls shouted. 'Where are our dodge balls?' said another.

But Mean Mtroy just smiled and stepped back.

'Prepare for a world of hurt my friend.' Said one of the girls on the other team.

Except she wasn't a girl anymore. All the girls on the other team had become far uglier bigger and stronger. But the weird thing was, they had one eye.

What were they called, Cyclops?

'Please tell me you see them to.' Whispered Lea Roberts, next to me.

'Yeah I can see them.' 'Fire!' One of the Cyclopses shouted and they threw their dodge balls which immediately changed into flaming cannon balls.

We all just got down in time to dodge them and then all the girls started to run and charged at the doors that seemed to have magically locked themselves.

'Miss Mtroy do something!' I said.

'Oh I'll do something alright.' She sneered at us and grew in height and muscle also loosening a eye. She was becoming a Cyclops.

Next Mtroy grabbed a cannon ball from the rack and threw it at us with all her might. 'Down!' I said and all went to the floor and the cannon ball smashed right through the door. Everybody ran out in all directions screaming and the fire alarm went off.

Me and Lea went straight into the field. After running for what felt like a mile but could have only been a couple of dozen meters we stopped to get our breath back. '

I think we lost them.' Lea gasped.

I turned around eight Cyclopes including Mean Mtroy (who I decided will now we called Murder Mtroy) was approaching us.

'Now' she said. 'Supp-'. Before the words left her lips a whip collided around her throat and began to strangle her. After a couple of seconds she faded into dust.

Then two kids came out of the clearing.

One was a boy who had small brown curly hair was tall and well muscled wearing, grey and black jacket with a hoodie, black baggy jeans, and he wears grey and black Jordan's. He was holding a sword and axe.

The other one was a girl with tan skin, brown shoulder length layered hair, blue eyes, with strange burn marks around her neck. She was wearing denim shorts and an orange t-shirt with a whip in her hand.

I gathered from the whip that she had killed Murder Mtroy so I immediately liked her.

I had only just noticed but, there was a third figure behind them. A boy of thirteen with short black hair and stormy eyes. It was my crush and second best friend Nathan Vaki.

Before I knew what was going on the boy and girl charged the Cyclopes.

Now attacking seven, nine-foot tall monsters had to be suicide but before I knew what was going on they were all dead.

The boy just ran though their legs stabbing them until they were too weak to move. The girl then just strangled them with her whip.

After they had finished killing all of them they came over to us. '

Are these the ones?' The boy asked. 'They must be.' The girl replied. 'Why else would the Cyclopes chase _just _them all the way out here?'

'Excuse me I hate to interrupt but, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

'Right sorry I'm Tessa Aria Clare but, you can call me Tess. And this is Devin Jameson, whatever you do don't call him DJ we're trying to make sure the name doesn't catch on.'

'Hey.' The boy complained.

'Anyway' Tess continued 'we'll explain more once we've got to camp.'

'Camp?' Nathan asked.

Devin put his fingers in his mouth and did a classic taxi cab whistle. For a moment nothing happened and then two horses came flying out of the clearing.

And I don't mean they came really fast. I mean they were literately flying. _They had wings_. Behind them they pulled a chariot.

Then they landed right next to me. And I mean _right next to me. _

'Right.' Tess said.

'All aboard.' On that note I collapsed.


	2. Summer II

**I updated the last chapter to anyone who hasn't read it. If you can guess who it is in the dream I might put you as a character. Post your answer with your character. To all the people whose characters I am using I will keep you using you to finish the series. May put Devin and Tessa as a couple for the future books in this series. **

Summer Triss

Now usually I don't have dreams but this isn't one you would likely forget.

I dreamt I was in a black cave that had no visible entrance. I tried to walk and find a way out but I couldn't move.

Then the voice spoke.

'You shall do as I say.' It said in a French accent.

'Not likely.' I muttered.

'You are vital to this quest. You _will _help me betray the Gods and I _will_ have my revenge on them. Especially that darn wine God Dionysus'

_Okay I think I'm losing it. _I thought._ That would make sense, yeah I got knocked out in PE by one of the doge balls and now I'm having a having a nightmare about a nightmare_.

'If you do not help me.' The voice continued. 'All your friends shall die and you will be kept alive so I can torture you on for all eternity.'

'Well aren't you a ray of sunshine.'

Then the voices seemed to go at the mention of the word sunshine. The room then brightened and a gut appeared.

He looked around seventeen or eighteen, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and good looks. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers.

'Hey kids what's up.' The stranger said.

'Ok now I sure I've gone insane.'

The stranger continued to talk. 'Look I'm not really aloud to interfere but I've got a present for you.' The reached into his pocket and pull out a lock and key and handed the items to me.

'This is just to help you with the challenges ahead. Good luck.

'Oh thanks it's what I've always wanted.' I muttered.

'Bye kido.' And with that he was gone and I woke up.

Waking up to find out that you are flying a hundred feet in the air inside a Greek chariot, is not an experience I would personally recommend. So my first words were along the line of.

'.'

'Summer calm down.' Nathan said.

Immediately I shut my mouth.

'Ok two questions. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

'Well apart from being attacked by murderous Cyclopes, flying from a chariot hundreds of feet in the air and discovering that were half God not much.' Lea said sarcastically.

'If this is some kind of joke it is just not funny.'

'No joke.' Tess said her face serious. 'I'd sit down for this it's an awful lot to take in. First they told us their names. And they explained everything about me (they told the others while I was out) being descendants from a God or Goddess and that we would have to go to camp to train to deafened ourselves from monsters.

After a couple of minutes I spoke.

'So you two are related to Gods as well?' I asked.

'Yeah.' Devin answered. My dad is Hephaestus the God of forges and Tess's dad is Hermes God of thieves.'

'What about two?' I asked Nathan and Lea.

'Yes.' They said in simultaneously (at the same time).

'Who are your parents?'

'Well they think my dad is Poseidon and we don't know about Nathan.'

'Ok well since were telling stories I've got one myself.'

And I told them about my dream with the strange voices and the mention of a quest and my meeting with the lock and key person.

'Well.' Devin concluded. 'This is not good but, I think I know who your dad is. It's Apollo the God of the sun.'

'Do you still have the lock and key?' Nathan asked.

I was about to check in my pocket when Tess said. 'Here we are. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood people.'


	3. Nathan III

**Okay just post your characters anyway. If they aren't used in this story they may be put into a future one. I've changed the title a bit so that might give you a clue to who the voice belongs to. By the way Summer, Lea and Nathan are all thirteen, but will get older throughout the series of story's.**

Nathan Vaki

Okay I've read myths of Hercules and the Titans and stuff but, my first thought when I entered Camp Half-Blood was. _Oh great more school._

The moment I got passed the big house I realised this was going to be nothing like school. Now I'll put the camp into a few words.

SO FREAKING AWESOME.

'Come on.' Tess said. 'We need to talk to Chiron.'

'Wait. You don't mean like the centaur in the myths that trained heroes, Chiron?'

'Who else?' Tess answered like it was obvious.

Now at a camp made to train that people that are half God, half mortal to fight monsters the last person I expected to see was mu Latin teacher.

Yet in front of us was Mr Brunner basically the same as he was left him when the harpy attacked in my Latin.

Well there was one minor difference. He was part horse. But I don't think anyone noticed.

'But err you're a a. Lea stuttered who as usual has a way with words.

'I a horses arse.' Chiron/Mr Brunner agreed. 'Now have Tessa and Devin explained what is going on.'

We all nodded together but said nothing, probably because we had just figured out our Latin teacher _part horse._

Devin then told Chiron about Summer's dream and what happened at school.

'Well this can't be good. We will discuss more about this later. Summer what exactly does that lock and key do. '

Summer pulled out them out and put the key in the lock and turned it. Immediately they shine brightly and we we're all forced to luck away.

In the place of the lock and key Summer was holding a golden and a bow with a quiver full of arrows.

She said. 'What the?'

'There's a note on one of the arrows.' Lea pointed out.

She pulled the arrow out of the quiver which was long and bigger than the rest. It said.

_Hey kid you like my present. Only use this arrow in case of emergencies. Sorry this didn't come with one of my awesome poems. I was in a rush._

_Yours Apollo._

'Okay.' She said. 'That's cool and all but, how do I change this to just a lock and key.

On those words the bow and arrow turned back to normal. Well about as normal as to magic items can get.

'Hmm.' Chiron mused. 'We will discuss more about this later. In the mean time Lyssa, Jackie, Jack.'

Then a boy and two girls came forward. One, who I guessed was Jack, was about sixteen maybe seventeen. He had fair black hair and black clothes with an evil smile on his face.

One of the girls had long brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and freckles and was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

The final girl was small and skinny with shoulder-length curly blond hair and pale sky-blue eyes. She also had a scar on the back of her right hand.

'Take these new Demigods and show then around camp. The assign them to their cabins. Nathan is unclaimed. '

At this Tess and the girl with brown hair groaned.

Jack came over to me and said evilly. 'Come on I'll show you the sword fighting arenas first.'

'Great _I_ get stuck with the Goth.'

He glared at me so I apologised.

As I went with Jack I looked back over to Summer who turned around, smiled and waved.

God I hope I wasn't blushing. Sorry I mean_ Gods_.

'Come.' Jack called. 'I think you might like it. On Friday we're playing capture that flag. And who knows there's a chance you might actually live that long.'

'Fab.' I muttered. 'I've been here five minutes and already I'm going to die.'

'Hey I can see the future.'

'No you can't.'

'You're right _I_ can't' but, I do know someone who can. Oh and that girl is so out of your league.'

_I was right the first time. _Ithought._ This place is just like school._


	4. Nathan IIII

**Thanks to movie789 for saying I'm funny. You are cool. Lea, Summer and Nathan are thirteen. I don't know if I already mentioned it. Phobos lives in the Ares cabin.**

Nathan Vaki

Apparently Jack didn't like being called a Goth. Through all the tour he seemed to tease him. Or he could always be like this, which seemed likely.

He kept saying stuff like he was most likely to be killed, or hurt or even worst. Learn stuff.

Finally I broke the silence by saying. 'Why did Tess and that other girl-'

'Lyssa.'

'-moan when Chiron said I was unclaimed.'

'Well they belong in the Hermes cabin, Lyssa is the counsellor and because Hermes is the God of travellers they have to take you in.'

I said 'They barely know I might be a great cabin mate.'

'Well I don't think that'll be true but, the Hermes cabin used to be really crowed so they were looking forward to their own space. Although it's the winter so most Demigods aren't here.'

As we moved forward I saw a huge ring of cabins. They were all completely different. Cabin three was ocean themed and smelled of salt water. I saw Lea Roberts going over there and waved. Cabin twelve had lined with grape vines.

I liked cabin six through. It was a gray building with silver curtains and a design of an owl over the door. I'd like to live there. It looked pretty cool.

We made our way towards cabin eleven which I guessed were I was staying. It had peeling brown paint which some campers were working on. It also had a caduceus over the door.

When I went in and only three people were inside. One of which was Tess.

'Well I'll leave you to get to know each other.' Jack said and ran off like he was glad to get rid of me. Like I was some kind of disease.

'Welcome to the Hermes cabin Nathan.' Tess greeted.

'His he claimed or unclaimed?' Asked one of the campers.

'Unclaimed. But we think he's a child of Hermes anyway' She answered.

The other two campers still groaned at this.

Then a guy walked in the cabin. He had dark hair with a couple of random blond streaks and Mediterranean skin. His eyes were bright blue right blue. He looked about sixteen.

'Hey Tess where is he the money for when I won in capture that flag.' The stranger said.

'Fine then.' Tess reached into her pocket and took out a few gold coins and threw them at him. 'Now take them and get out Griffin.'

Griffin stayed at the door. 'Who's the newbie?' He asked.

'Nathan Vaki.' I replied

'Has he had his welcome yet?' Griffin sneered.

'Leave him alone.' Tess said stepping between us.

'Fine then I'll take you.' Both of them went outside and drew their weapons. Tess pulled out her whip and Griffin drew to long knives, one was pitch black and was the metal their weapons are made out of. What was it celestial bronze.

Tess struck out with her whip but, Griffin ducked underneath the strike. She tried again and this time the whip wrapped around his blades.

Griffin yanked on the whip and Tess was pulled forward. As she stumbled towards Griffin kicked her in the stomach knocking her down.

I was about to go forward and help but a Hermes camper gripped my shoulder. 'Tess will ask for help if she needs it. If a newbie saves her she'll look weak. Trust me.' I didn't like it but, did nothing.

I turned back to the battle and saw Griffin taking swipes at Tess. Although she kept dodging out the way you could tell she was tiring. And Griffin was standing on her whip so she couldn't retrieve it. Every time he pointed his black knife at her Tess seemed to get slightly frightened (his dad is Phobos the God of fear).

Finally when it looked like she done, Tess swept her foot low knocking Griffin off balance. While he was on the floor she picked up her whip.

'You're dead. Ares warriors!' The moment he said that two warriors came out of the clearing and knocked her down.

Griffin stood over her a smug look on his face. He really looked like he was about to kill her.

I wanted to save her but, I didn't know what to do. On instinct I took out a small statue of an owl my dad gave me. I got it for my thirteenth birthday. I always carried it on a string around my neck He said it would bring me luck. Let's hope she ment good luck.

I don't know why but I pressed the beak on and it turned in to a seven foot long spear.

I took Griffin on the back of the head and swept his legs out from underneath him. I knocked the first knife out of his hand. Griffin jumped to his feet and we both had are blades under each other's throats.

The other two warriors advanced on me but, Tess and the Hermes campers ran in front of them. We then both started to back up to our cabins.

'You've made an enemy.' Griffin sneered.

'Not a very terrifying one.' I shot back.

'You want to see terror. I'll give you terror.'

They then retreated back to their cabin.

I turned back to my friends but they were staring at me strangely.

'What?' I asked.

Tess pointed above my head.

I looked up and I saw a green hologram of an owl.

_Great._ I thought._ I've got an owl on my head. I bet it will poop on me._


	5. Lea V

**Leafybell thanks for saying I'm hilarious you are cool to. By the way I don't think I said it but nice idea for a weapon Leafybell. I know I update fast it's the holidays at the moment so I'm trying to get as much done as I can. By the way I don't think I said it but nice idea for a weapon Leafybell.**

Lea Roberts

Lyssa showed me everything. The sword fighting arena. The climbing wall. You had to get away from _real _lava. _Real lava._

When we got to the Pegasus stables one talked to me and I almost jumped out of my skin.

'Please tell me you heard that talk?' I asked.

'No.' Replied Lyssa. 'But that's just because yours dads Poseidon. He created horses so you can understand.'

'My dad created horses. That's a strange hobby.'

Lyssa chuckled at this and started to twist her ring. It was small and silver with an onyx on it. I noticed that she twisted it a lot. Probably out of habit.

'Hey what's going to happen about school?' I asked.

'I don't know why you're worried about school but Chiron will probably sort all that out.'

'And my mom?'

'You worry too much.' Lyssa chuckled 'But I presume she already knew and she'll be told soon. Chiron will send some satyrs to your house to collect your things.'

'Come one I'll take you to your cabin.

When we got to the ring of cabins I saw Nathan with his Goth friend Jack. He waved at me so I waved back.

We seemed to be heading towards cabin three which was good because it seemed to be the best one. It was a long rectangle blue one with the windows facing the sea.

As we got closer I could see a picture of a trident on the door.

When we got inside the cabin it was completely deserted.

'That's odd.' Lyssa muttered. 'Jake should be here.'

At that moment a boy with black military style hair, blue eyes and tanned skin ran in to the room.

He said. 'Come on we got Capture that flag. Oh hello Lyssa.'

They both blushed and smiled at each other.

_Great._ I thought. _I bet those two are going to be a hopeless as Summer and Nathan._ They'd liked each other for ages but I hadn't told them. They should learn to sort it out themselves.

Plus it was funny.

'Any way Jake this is your new half-sister Lea Roberts. Jake Falls-Lea Roberts, Lea Roberts-Jake Falls. Any way what were you saying Jake.'

'There's a Capture that flag game on.'

'What why?'Lyssa asked.

'The Hunters of Artemis are here.'

'WHAT!'

'Excuse me.' I said. 'But what is going on.'

I'll tell in a sec. Lyssa you're on flag guarding, Lea come with me we're on border patrol. Now _come on_!'

As we made our way to the too the forest Jake explained everything to me. About the rules of Capture that Flag and what we had to do. And that all we had to do was keep the Hunters from getting over to our side of the forest.

He also explained about the Hunters of Artemis and that they were all girls that went around the country recruiting Half-Bloods.

As we made it to the woods Chiron, the Hunters and most of the campers was already there. We quickly slipped into the crowd hopping that no one was going to notice us.

'-all magic items are aloud and the entire forest is a fair game. Chiron was saying. 'Good luck.

The entire table in front of us then filled with weapons.

'Okay.' Jake said. Let's get you some weapons.'

After a few minutes he fitted me up with some armour that fit me perfectly and a sword.

As we went over to the creek Jake said. 'Do you know how to use your water powers?

'My what?'

'All children of Poseidon have the ability to control water, use it to make you fight better and heal your wounds.'

'Now that is cool.'

'I know, but you should step in it just in so you're fighting ability will be increased.'

I stepped in the water and immediately I felt stronger.

'Hey Lea.' Said a voice behind be.

I looked behind me and Summer had appeared with two boys. All of them had bows slung over their shoulders.

'Hey Summer what you doing here?' I asked.

'I'm gonna help shoot down the Hunters from the trees.' She said as she started to climb the nearest one.

'Well I thi-.' I was about to say more when a conch horn blew.

'Great.' I muttered. 'Here they come. The Hunters are about to become the Hunted.'

Everyone then looked at me funny.

'That sounded cheesy didn't it.'


	6. Lea VI

**Okay guys can you please review. I'm having the same people review me every time. Also start to post in some names for your weapons.**

Lea Roberts

_I hate border patrol._

In five is minutes about a dozen Hunters came out of the clearing. Jack stabbed his dagger in the ground and passed out.

_Great. _I thought._ He's a big help._

Then a load of skeletons erupted from the ground and started to attack the Hunters of Artemis but, most of them just kept coming.

Jake threw waves of water at them but when the Hunters got close enough the engaged him in a sword fight.

Summer and the other archers shot arrows from the trees but the Hunters returned fire with their own bows. One bow fell out of the tree 0nd was going to fall as well but just managed to rap her legs around a branch, turning her upside down.

'I'm okay.' She said. 'I'm alive. Okay could someone please help me down I can feel the blood rushing to my head. Please.'

A Hunter came at me with her knives and on and I blocked. As we got into the fight my instincts took over.

I swept low with my sword try to get her off balance but, she jumped back, in to the creek and noted an arrow in her bow that had appeared out of nowhere.

I charged into the water and knocked the arrow away. I started to press my attacks, the water making me stronger, while block with her bow. She caught my sword between the wooden end of her bow and the string and disarmed me.

She then struck me at the side of my head and I fell down.

The Hunter then kept running narrowly dodging arrows shot by Summer, who had managed to climb back up in to the tree.

Some of the Hunters had got past us so we had to stop them from getting over to the other side if they had the flag. _This game is really confusing. _I thought.

After a few minutes I saw the Hunter that attacked me. He had tan skin, mid-back length brown hair pulled into a braid, and the typical Hunter garb. But the worse thing was she was carrying are flag.

Behind us I saw that girl Jackie running with the Hunters flag. Nathan was also behind her fending off a Hunter with a spear.

Jack once again stabbed his knife into the ground and skeletons erupted from the ground to attack are opponents. But he also collapsed _again._

_Great he's still useless. I'll check his pulse later. Right now we've got more important this to worry about than the possible death of some Goth._

I tried to strike at her with my sword but she blocked it and knocked me down.

Jackie and the Hunter both raced to the creek but, at the last second I felt a tug in my gut and a wave of water crashed in to the Hunter knocking her on the floor.

Jackie jumped over the creek and the campers cheered.

But the cheers died when a girl stumbled into the woods.

She was about twenty and had long ginger hair, wearing a black dress. She seemed to walk like she was possessed. But that wasn't the weird thing. Her eyes were misty green.

Now you would think that after Pegasus, satyrs and Cyclopes I wouldn't be freaked out by many things. But this girl looked like she'd stepped right out of a horror movie. The rest of the Campers and Hunters looked uneasy as well.

'It's just like the last time.' I heard one of them say.

Even the now awake Jack looked like a little freaked out. And he was a Goth.

The weird green eyed lady walked up to Nathan. He raised his spear but Jackie pushed it down and shook her head.

The she spoke.

_Six shall travel to find what is lost._

_They will do what to be done at all needs cost._

_The uprising shall birth._

_The battle will take place where the ground meets the earth._

_There was nothing about this in the Camp Half-Blood Boucher._


	7. Devin VII

**Okay guys I still need some names for the weapons. Even if it's not your character I could do with some ideas. Also I go back to school on Monday and I'm doing to stories at once so I won't be able to update as fast. At the least I will post a chapter once a week. Nice idea for the name of the whip bewilder22 and if I said you will get in just wait, even if you're a Hunter I'm still going to put you in latter. I'm trying my best.**

Devin Jameson

_Life's not fair._

I've waited ages for me to lead a quest. Sure I've been on one but never lead one. I've trained like mad to be chosen and what do I get? Nothing.

And now that kid comes along, he's here for five minutes, no training and what happens. Old crazy lady takes a stroll in the woods and bam. He's got a quest.

After the prophecy had been issued, Chiron ordered an emergency war council meeting.

As it was the winter most of the campers were at home so we only had about forty all together so we didn't have that many counsellors.

So the counsellors consisted of me for the Hephaestus cabin. Lyssa for Hermes cabin who kept twisting her ring. Shane Mallson for Dionysus cabin. Jake Falls for the Poseidon cabin, as well Lea Roberts. Trisha Selena La Bellec from the Aphrodite cabin. Mellodi Watson and Summer from the Apollo cabin. Jack Smith from the Hades cabin. Jackie Lake from the Zeus cabin and finally Griffin Inderthal-Floyd from the Ares cabin (apparently he had proven himself worthy to be in their cabin and lead them).

Also at the meeting was Mr D, (a.k.a. Dionysus) Crazy lady (a.k.a. Charlotte) And Chiron (a.k.a. no one).

Finally Chiron spoke up. 'As you all no Charlotte has issued a prophecy for Nathan. I think it is no coincident that Nathan has just arrived here on the same day the spear of Ares was taken.'

A couple of people let out dramatic gasps, which I thought wasn't really needed.

'I also believe it is no coincident that this situation matches the current Great prophecy and we are near the Winter solstice. Also things are currently beginning to_ stir _among the Gods.

'What things?' Shane asked.

'That is to be discussed another time. But for now we are left with a bigger crisis. Ares has given the rest of the Gods a week to give him back his spear. On the Winter solstice.'

'Whoa. Hold on a sec.' Nathan said. 'What is the Great prophecy?'

You could tell Chiron was trying to choose his words carefully next. Like he didn't want to give too much away.

'A month after Charlotte became our Oracle, she issued a Great prophecy. All Great prophecies are visions of the future for a major upcoming event.'

'Well what is it then?'

'That is also another matter to discus latter.' He replied.

'Well how can you expect me to lead a quest if you won't tell me anything?' Nathan yelled.

This surprised us all. Even Mr D put down his wine magazine to see what was going on. You just don't shout at Chiron like that.

'Anyway.' He continued not seeming to be at all fazed by him being yelled at. Then again he had been teaching heroes for a couple of thousand years. He had probably seen it all by no.

'Nathan as tradition goes you can choose five companions to go with you. I suggest Summer and Lea to go with you.'

'Let me guess.' He mumbled, so only a few people could hear him. 'Something else to do with the Great prophecy. Devin do you want to come?'

It took me a few seconds for me to realise that he was talking to me. 'Sure I'll come along.' _Maybe this kid isn't so bad._ I thought.

'I also choose Tess from the Hermes cabin.'

'Why Tess?' Griffin growled.

'Because both of them saved me from a Harpy attack. What have you ever done?'

'That's great and all but you can still choose one more companion.' Jackie pointed out.

'I don't know who else to take really. Devin who would you say would be a good idea.'

'I don't really know either.' I answered. 'Maybe Shane?'

'Fine by me. Shane are you up for it?'

'Of course I am.' He replied. 'I've not been on a quest in ages.'

'Well that's settled but where are you going to go?' Trish asked.

'Mount Tam.' Chiron suddenly said. 'It's where the Sky meets the Earht.'

'But that dangerous Chiron. The place is still infested with monsters.'

Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to me.

'Chiron what if Kronos is coming back. This is how it started last time.'

'No it's not Kronos. Hades is having Thantos controlling Tartus and the Gods would know if he came back this time. By best guess is that some monster has taken it as the Gods don't really worry about minor monsters. But that can't be right because monsters can't even touch a Gods symbol of power.'

'Who is it then?' Jack said.

'I don't know. But should use the knowledge that we do know. You leave tomorrow morning. The war council is over.'


	8. Devin VIII

**Okay guy's good news. I might be able to speed up the chapters a bit. Oh and Oh and one more thing. REVIEW! And I know its a stupid title name I couldn't think of anything else.  
><strong>

When I woke up this morning I was wondering why everyone was staring at me.

Then I remembered.

The Quest.

I ate a quick breakfast which is very, _very _strange for me. Next I went back to my cabin to get some supplies. My axe, grey sword and a sleeping bag.

As I walked out the door my half-brother appeared right in front of me. And I mean _right _in front of me. _How the Hades does he do that?_

'Vincent what are you doing my heart just stopped.'

'Sorry I just came to tell you good luck and to give you some supplies.'

He handed me a rucksack. I looked inside and it had some Ambrosia, Nectar and our Hephaestus cell phone. It was _supposed_ to stop Monsters chasing you. Unfortunately there was one minor detail. It blew your head off and anyone within a ten metre radius. We'd almost perfected it.

'Good bye.' He said.

'Yeah and thank mate really I'm grateful.'

I set off to Half-Blood Hill, a couple of my friends wishing me luck and patting me on the back along the way.

When I got there I saw Nathan amazed at how much money the Camp store had given him and Tess trying to get at the right angle to steal it.

'Hey guys what's up?'

'Nothing.' They replied.

'So come on then what are we waiting for lets go hunt a spear.'

'Lea is not here yet. Nathan said. 'A speak of the devil and she will appear.'

I turned around and saw Lea coming up the Hill talking to Crazy Lady (sorry _Charlotte_). They both looked worried. Charlotte said something put I couldn't make out what it they were saying.

Charlotte then turned around and went back to the Camp and Lea came towards us. She was smiling but even I could tell she was worried about something.

'What up?' Summer asked.

'Nothing.' She answered a little too quickly.

We walked down the hill towards the truck, which Shane would drive.

'Guys don't move.' Nathan said in a serious voice.

'Why?' Shane asked.

'There's a Dragon right on that tree there.'

'Oh that's just Peleus. He guards the Golden Fleece.'

'Wait, _thee_ Golden Fleece.'

'Yeah.' Tess answered casually like she said it every day. Actually she did answer that question every day.

'Do you have any other monsters here, besides Peleus, Mrs O'Leary and her friends?' Summer asked.

Me, Shane and Tess stopped suddenly stopped.

'What do you mean her friends?'

'About a dozen smaller Hellhounds are around the hillside. Look there's one right there.'

I turned around and saw a black mastiff the size of a small bear.

'Weapons ready!' I shouted and every one obeyed.

A dozen Hellhounds then appeared out of the shadows and surrounded us. We immediately formed a circle.

'Two each.' Shane said. 'One, two, three, go!'

We each charged two of the Monsters. I swept low with my axe but, the Hellhound jumped over it. The other one tried to bite me but I managed to hold it back with my sword.

The two hounds began to circle me looking for an opening. Any time one tried to attack me I swung my sword or axe and it backed off. But I knew it was only a matter of time before they got lucky. And I couldn't defend my back and front.

Both Monsters jumped at my. The weight of them both knocked me down. I block one with the flat of my axe but the other one pinned my sword arm down.

In one quick manoeuvre I spun my axe around slicing the first Hellhound and took a shot at the second but it jumped back only just in time.

I jumped to my feet and the beast growled at me. Next it just randomly combusted into dust. I turned around and saw some campers charging what remained of the Hellhounds.

One tried to escape but Charlotte chucked her hooked sword, a scimitar (I know, letting a mortal having a weapon) and hit home, killing the monster.

'_Di-mortals.'_ One of the campers muttered.

'What happened?' Jackie asked.

'As soon as we got down the hill the Hellhounds attacked us.' Lea answered.

'They seemed to be waiting-.' Charlotte began to say but a remaining Hellhound suddenly leaped at her. They rolled down the hill and behind the truck. She had dropped her swords when the Hellhound had attacked her so she was dead.

Then we heard then monster cry and Charlotte came out from behind the truck.

'What happened?' Trish asked.

'It just shadow travelled away.' But you could tell it wasn't the truth. Perhaps it had something to do with what she told Lea.

'Any way guys we'd better get going on our Quest before more Monsters show up.' Nathan said.

'He's right.' Tess agreed. 'Six demigods, one of them a Child of the Big Three will attract some more unwanted attention.'

We put our supplies in the back of the truck, got seated and headed off to what probably was our certain doom.


	9. Tess IX

**I'm sorry if it's been a while since I updated and sorry if the prophecy is rubbish. I have minor writers block and too much homework. Please forgive me, *puts on a pouty face*.**

Tessa Aria Clare

Now this is my first Quest. I wasn't really scared but I have only fought three other Monsters besides those Hellhounds. And getting attacked right outside Camp was not exactly a confidence booster, was it?

We rode for a couple of miles in almost complete silence. Then we broke down. I swear the Fates hate me as we broke down right in the middle of a field. And it stank to _high heaven. _The again I think the Fates hate all Demigods so I shouldn't take it personally.

But I do.

'What's up?' I asked Shane.

'I'm out of gas.'

Some of us chuckled a bit at. Me included.

'Oh grow up. Anyway the map says that there's a gas station not far ahead. Devin come on lets go.'

He got up and pulled some money out money and walked off with him. Although he didn't realise I'd also taken some cash. I quickly hid it in Summer's pocket. Better have her caught then me. Besides, I bet anything (and by that I mean the money I just stole) that they don't suspect her. I'll just make sure she stays away from so they don't think she took it for double security. I will just take it back later.

'So then.' Nathan said, breaking the silence. 'Is this your first Quest?'

'Yes.' I admitted. 'But Devin and Shane have been on some before.'

It was then another few minutes of awkward silence. Did I mention I hate that?

I finally couldn't stand it anymore and asked Lea. 'What was Charlotte saying to you before?'

'Oh you know, she was just saying good luck on your Quest and all.'

'I mean what did she really say? Look we've only got six days to find Ares' Spear and knowing him and the fact that the Fates hate me; he will probably declare war earlier. So we need to know.'

Lea seemed to consider this for a moment. 'Alright then she told me the Great Prophecy.'

'What is it?' Nathan asked. He and Summer suddenly becoming interested.

'Okay here it is.'

'We're back.' I heard Shane call.

'Shut up.' I said. 'Lea is about to tell us the Great prophecy that Charlotte told her.'

'What?' They said in union. 'Well carry on.'

'Okay then here it is.

'_Children of owl horse and raven,_

_Shall protect your one safe haven,_

_Beware of Mother as she comes forth,_

_The battle will be won by a great force,_

_The battle will end when you beat the Monster of dread,_

_New monsters shall rise from the dead.'_

'Well.' Nathan said. 'That is depressing and weird.'

'All prophecies are.' I told him. 'In fact if a prophecy wasn't weird then _that_ would be weird. Or it wouldn't be a prophecy.'

I just then noticed that Devin was eating some donuts.

'Devin, were did you get them doughnut?'

He swallowed what he was eating and said. 'Oh there was this place that was giving them away dead cheap. It was called Monster Doughnut.'

Me and Shane glared at him. 'What!' I yelled. 'That means there's Monsters! Possibly a Hydra!'

'Shane.' Nathan said. 'Hit the gas.'

I shot him a look for making a joke at a time like this.

'Sorry.'

Shane started the truck and drove down the road like the Master Bolt, which is to say like lightning.

After racing through the roads for a couple of minutes and me punching Shane on the nose for nearly killing us it looked like there was nothing coming after us so we decide to stop get up off the floor.

'There mustn't be a Hydra after us then.' Summer said, resulting in me trying to strangle her and Devin praying to the Fates saying that it didn't count because she's new at this and she was on drugs.

But the Fates were apparently in a bad mood (so no change there then). There was a massive roar and Shane hit the gas (Nathan was right that is funny).

I turned around and saw a huge lizard with nine long diamond shaped heads, chasing us down the road. We passed a couple of mortals, one of which fainted. Gods knows what they saw.

'Summer!' Lea shouted and then smashed the back window open with her sword. 'Shoot it!'

Summer put that lock inside the key and there was a blinding light that stunned the Hydra for a minute. In the place was a bow and arrow.

She took up aim and started to sniper at the Monster. But it was no good. She might as well have been shooting pins for how much it harmed it.

'Shane! Go into the field. There are going to be too many cars in the way soon.' Nathan demanded.

He quickly jolted to the side which the Hydra had not been expecting, causing it to stumble and fall head first in to the road.

Sadly this didn't stop it. All of the head reared back and spat acid. Most of it didn't go anywhere near us, but some got on the tyres and the roof.

'Everyone out!'

W all jumped out of the car just in time as a huge lizard head smashed through the hole in the roof.

'Surround it!' Nathan said. He then pulled out that owl statue, pressed the beak and it turned into a spear.

I tuck off my bracelet Mastigio. I then turned it into a whip and wrapped it around my hand so it I didn't accidentally let go again. I then raked it across the ground in a threatening way.

I swung Mastigio and smacked a Hydra head in the eye. I swung it again and this time it collided around its neck. Now I realise I had just a few seconds to let go, but stupid me I had wrapped it around my hand so tight that by the time I was about to untie it when that stupid Hydra jerked its head back.

I swung around and got dragged across the ground. It flung me upwards and I felt like my arm was about to come out of my socket.

It jerked its head again and I swung back and kicked it in one of its ugly heads, before dropping to the floor.

'Catch!' Devin shouted and he threw me his axe. I caught and smacked the flat end of it on the nose of a Hydra head that came at. It spat some acid but I jumped out of the way. It went on like this for while and I knew one of us was going to get unlucky at one point.

And one of us did.


	10. Tess X

**Ideas for the future are welcome but I might not accept them and even if I do I will not you but I will put in if they were you're ideas. I have already got some for the future. Oh and if William Solace is listening answer the reviews in English I don't care if you are swearing, stop backing down. Bell I now don't like you and people this is no joke. On Leafybell's profile she has posted something with True story at the beginning. DO NOT READ IT! This is no joke and I am not trying to tempt you to read it please don't.**

Tessa Aria Clare

It went on like this for while and I knew one of us was going to get unlucky at one point.

And one of us did.

While Summer was shooting arrows at one of the Hydra heads another one slammed into her, knocking her down and forcing her to drop her bow.

The Hydra header loomed over and went in for the kill. I knew she was dead. We were all too busy with our own Hydra head to help and too far away.

Just when I thought the Hydra was going to eat her alive a light appeared in her hands. It wasn't very bright and didn't reach far from her hands but the light had shone right in its eyes blinding the Monster giving Summer just enough time to roll out of the way.

She tried to get over to her bow but the Monster was blocking the way.

'How did you do that?' I asked.

'I don't know.'

'Well do it again!'

Summer flicked her hand but nothing happened. She looked like she was trying to take on a invisible fly.

'Stab it in the body.' Shane said. 'It's its only weak point.'

We almost made it. But almost in a fight is about as good no tooth in a frozen food eating contest.

Shane raised his hands and several vines shot out of the ground and pinned one head to the ground.

_Well that's just great._ I thought. _One down, eight to go. We are so dead. How did Hercules do this?_

Nathan weaved his way past the pinned down Hydra head and went in to stab the body but it just flicked out its clawed foot with barley any effort and he went falling through the air. And no one sing that song.

Nathan rolled out of the way as the Hydra spat acid where he had just been.

Frankly I thought we that there was a good chance we were dead. Then I heard the Hunting horn and I knew we were dead.

Yep you guessed it. It's not that I have anything against horns it's just the people who blow them.

A certain bunch of people.

The Hunters came charging from behind the Hydra. I noticed Artemis wasn't with them. Just our luck.

'Take up positions!' Shouted their leader Kaliope Lupos. They all surrounded the Monster and one of them even chucked a bow over to Summer. Apparently they like her. Lucky git.

'Fire!' She ordered and all the Hunters and Summer shot arrows at the Hydra. All this seemed to do was make it mad.

'Fire at will!' Kaliope yelled. I hope that didn't mean my mate Will back at camp.

After shooting arrows for ages the Monster finally disintegrated.

Kaliope came up to us. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same.' Nathan answered.

'We are looking for an extremely powerful Monster. We think it has come this.'

'You just killed it didn't you though?'

'No you moron.' Said the Hunter Allyson, stepping forward. I know I am ashamed I know the Hunters names, but hey they have been to camp a lot of times so you pick things up.

'The Monster we are chasing is far more powerful. Now you tell us why you are here. I presume it is something to do with the Prophecy that was given?'

'Yes.' Nathan said. 'We are finding Ares' symbol of power. But this can't be a coincidence. We receive a prophecy and set out on a Quest. You were there when the prophecy was given and we are both going in the same direction chasing after something powerful.'

'Look.' Said another Hunter. 'If you are suggesting we work with you then you are mistaken.'

Kaliope then said something surprising. 'Catherine I realise that you don't want with these _campers.' _She said that last word with distaste. 'But I sense this Monster has the power of a God. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to work with them.'

'Wait hold up. Did you just say the power of a God?'

'Yes but the Monster can't have stolen Ares' spear. Monsters can't even touch them. But acct-.'

She stopped on that last word.

'Hit the deck!'

We all got down just as a bunch of spikes sailed over our heads. I heard a cry from behind me and saw that Shane was not so lucky and had one of the spikes sticking out of his leg.

There was then a bright flash and everything went black.

**Ooh more suspense. Someone do the dramatic music. **


	11. Shane XI

**Joking I don't really hate you Bell. Like I said ideas are welcome for the future. That doesn't mean I will accept them. And you can expect and update once a week.**

Shane Mallson

When I woke up I felt as if my leg was on fire. I was chained up in a cell with Summer, Nathan, Lea, Tess, Devin and the Hunters Kaliope, Catherine and Allyson.

The place stank and only had one door and I could barely see anything.

I looked down and saw a thorn sticking out of my leg. It wasn't in that deep, but I don't think I was going to be running for a while. The only problem was it stung like hell so it was probably poisoned.

I woke everyone up and asked them what had happened. They only remembered what I did. After defeating the Hydra a load of thorns shot at us, then there was a bright light and the next thing we knew we all woke up.

'We've got to get out of here.' Kaliope said.

'Well thank you captain obvious.' I remarked sarcastically.

'No I mean we _really_ have to get out of here. That Monster we were chasing is here. But there's something else. I don't know what it is but it is powerful.'

Just then our cell door opened and a snake woman came in. A S_cythian dracana. _She was carrying a net and trident. At least I think it was a she.

'Come on.' It hissed at us. 'This way.'

I looked at the othersand it seemed as though we all had the same thought.

Devin charged at the _Dracana_ and got as far as one step before the snake woman threw her net at him, and he tripped up in a very heroic action.

Luckily me, Tess and Nathan tackled her to the ground before she could strike at any of us with her spear.

We landed a couple of blows to her face and in no time she was out cold.

After we got Devin out of the net, which was not easy. 'Right then.' Kaliope said taking command. 'We need to get ready before we go out there. How are we weapon wise?'

'I've got my weapons.' I said flexing my hands and my fingerless gloves turned into sliver tonfas styled swords.

''And I've got my bow and arrow.' Summer put her key in the lock and it magically transformed into a bow and arrow.

'Great me, Allyson and Catherine can make are bows appear. Anyone else got any weapons.'

'I've got my spear and Tess has got her whip but apart from that we've got nothing else.'

'Okay Lea take the net Devin you can have the spear because you've got more experience.'

I noticed one of are supply bags in the corner. It didn't really have a lot in it execpt some big clunky phone that belonged to Devin and some Ambrosisa, whci we used to heal my leg.

After I cut the chains we set out. The entire compound was had black walls and the occasional candle on the wall. There were no windows and we didn't run into any more guards which I found strange. After what seemed like ages we finally saw some sunlight ahead.

Went forward and found a balcony made of black stone. We must have been high up because ahead I could see an entire city. With a sudden sense dread I realised that it was San Francisco. That meant that we were on Mt Tam. I looked at the others and from the expressions on their faces they must have realised the same thing.

'Good then everything is in place?' A voice hissed.

We looked down from the balcony and saw a Monster underneath us. It was a huge lion like with a scorpion like tail. The weird thing was that it had a human face. It was clean shaven with one blue eye and one brown eye. It was a manticore.

'Yes we have are army in place and it is only a matter of time before we strike a crucial blow to the Gods.' Commando dude replied. There was something different about his voice that I couldn't place.

'Good. Soon I will be Queen of all and you General Thorn will command my armies.' I still didn't know where the voice came from. It was like a hissing coming from all around.

'Although.' The voice continued. 'We do have one small problem.'

'What is that then?'

'Those prisoners you are keeping have escaped and are looking at us right now.'

It took us a second to registered what he or she or whatever it was just said. The manticore whipped its head around like lighting and started looking at me with those strange eyes.

Then there was a flash of bright light (I know _again really_). And when I looked back the manticore looked human. He still had a human face but he was now almost six feet tall and wearing a military commando uniform.

He whipped his hand through the air and suddenly transported in front of the manticore/General Thorn/Commando dude (I'm going to start using that last nickname).

'You're him aren't you?' Summer said. 'The voice from my dream.'

'Yes.' He answered, pulling a spear from midair that I immediately knew belonged to Ares. But he was a Monster and they can't even touch a Gods symbol of power.

'Yes you are right son of Dionysus.' He said, somehow reading mt mind. 'This spear does belong to Ares. And I find it ironic that you came all this way to find a weapon that I'm going to use to kill you with.'

**Cue the dramtic music. Dun, dun, durrrrrrn. REVIEW!**


	12. Shane XII

**I made a small update at the beginning of the last chapter but it is important, although you don't need to read it. I will try and get the final chapter up before Christmas. **

Shane Mallson

'Wait a second.' I said. 'If you're a Manticore then how can you wield a Gods symbol of power?' Then Nathan snapped his fingers like he had got it.

'Because you're not in Monster form are you. That's why you had to change back into looking like a human. That belongs to some Echidna doesn't it? And she's using her energy to make you seem less like a monster. But I noticed that when you teleported us you flinched. I take it that if you use too much energy then you'll die. Otherwise you could of teleported us off the edge of a cliff. And you're the uprising aren't you. The prophecy mentioned an uprising and this is it. The rise of the Monsters, you might say. And Mount Othrys is your base.'

'Enough talk!' Thorn snarled at us. 'Guards!' Within seconds about dozen S_cythian dracana _marched through the entrance of Mount Othrys.

'You handle the Manticore.' Kaliope told us. 'We've got them.' I thought it was unlikely that three Hunters could beat all of them, but then again they were probably Demigods. And if we Demigods are good at one thing it was the impossible.

And with that we drew our weapons and charged at Thorn.

Now I bet I know what you're thinking. Six Demigods against one Monster, you can take it easy. Well my friends if you think that then you are incredibly stupid.

Summer shot arrows at him but it did no good. He just twirled his spear and they shot back at Summer just as she was about to shoot a heavy golden arrow. And it was just her luck that one of those arrows was an exploding one. Probably given to her by one of her cabin mates.

She managed to avoid getting shredded but the blast from the explosion sent her flying. I couldn't tell if she was breathing, but hoped so.

Lea jumped on his back pulling the net over his face and tangling up one of his arms. He waved his spear at us and we were thrown back. Thorn was struggling to get Lea off his back and even though she was punching him it didn't seem to do any difference.

He finally managed to grab Lea's arms and sent her flying knocking her out cold.

I summoned some vines out of the ground but he just pointed the spear at them and they turned to dust.

Each of us kept trying to find an opening but anytime we got close he just used the power given to him by the spear to force us back. It was only with the help of each other that we dodge his strikes and generally stayed alive.

I risked turning around and saw that the Hunters were not doing so good. They had killed almost half of the _Dracana _they had engaged the rest of them in close quarter combat. They were mostly used to shooting arrows and even though they were holding their own the _Dracana_ would soon overwhelm.

When I looked back at the Commando dude (I had forgotten about that nickname) had just his arm as Tess's whip collided around his arm. He was probably about to send her flying like the Hydra but apparently she had learnt from her mistakes (which was new).

Before Commando dude could even blink Tess ran towards and slid under his legs. Now I won't go into and detail but with the whip still in Tess's hand that had to hurt.

Commando dude turned around so fast that the spear had to be giving him power. Tess ducked just in time as the spear sailed over her head but wasn't do luck the second as hit her in the head. She wasn't unconscious but clearly hurt as there was a bruise on her head the size of an egg.

Thorn raised his spear in a threatening way. 'I've had enough of this!' he slammed his spear on the ground which made a miniature earthquake. Everyone including the _Dracana _had crashed into the ground was injured. The only ones who hadn't been hit were Thorn and Nathan because he had realised what Thorn was about to do and had jumped over the blast.

'I've had enough of this to.' Nathan said. 'You and me one on one. Mano oh mano, as some country that I don't know the name of says. I you win we surrender and if I win you give us the spear and we get to go free. No powers or anything like that just pure skill.'

'Very well he answered.' You could tell from his voice that he expected to win. 'I agree to your terms.'

Thorn charged forward and swiped at his head but, Nathan managed to duck. Thorn may have been bigger and stronger but Nathan was smaller and more agile.

Commando dude kept taking shots and trying to take Nathans head off. But he just ran circles around him. Literately he just ran behind him and all around him.

Nathan twirled his spear around moistened Thorn to come at him. I realised he was trying to bait him. Make him angry. Now in normal circumstances this might have been a good idea. But he didn't know if Thorn had a short temper or what his anger might do to him.

He tried to strike again but Nathan parried the blow. It went on like this for a while. Neither of them scoring any hits, until Thorn managed to get lucky.

Nathan had jumped over a blow aimed at his legs and swiped at Thorns face. He had reeled his face back. The strike hadn't killed him but cut deep into his nose.

'Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!' He shouted as he fell back. 'You little ****** son of *****.'

'Surrender.' Nathan said pointing his spear point at his throat.

'Now why would I do that?' Thorn grabbed his spear and stabbed it on the ground. He used it to jettison up kicking him in the stomach, knocking him on the floor.

'Did you really think that you could beat me? You are right Monster's are rising and I will be a General in their grand army. You have no idea what's coming do you? I'll doubt you're going to live that long anyway. Do you think that I fear an insignificant bug like you? I don't even fear death.'

'Really?' Said a voice. We turned around and saw Summer with a golden heavy arrow notched in her bow. 'Well fear me.' And she shot the arrow at him.

Despite its size and weight it flew straight and left a golden light behind it. Thorn sliced it right in half and that turned out to be his biggest mistake. As soon as the point of his spear touched it the arrow exploded and he morphed right back into the Manticore.

And because he was still holding the spear and power of it sent him flying back, against the wall.

Nathan grabbed the Spear of Ares and shouted. 'RUN!' we made our way down the mountain side but then Devin stopped and tossed something to me. I caught it and saw that it was a big clunky phone. 'Press the nine button three times and chuck it. It'll act like a grenade. There's a five second delay.'

I pressed the button twice but then I felt a force slam into me.

When I looked up I saw Thorn in Manticore from over me in Manticore form. He was pinning one of my arms down with his paw the over raised above my head. I knew what I had to do. I reached out and grabbed that phone. I then put it to his ear and said. 'It's for you.'

Then I pressed the nine button.

**I know, I know I'm a dramatic.**


	13. Nathan XIII

**REVIEW! The beginning will probably be cheesy, but hey it's me. And I'm sorry to the person who owned Shane. **

Nathan Vaki

'Nooooooooooooo!'

We just stood there and watched the explosion. I could not believe my eyes. Someone I barely knew had just sacrificed himself to save us.

There was a massive hole in the side of Mt Othrys and alarms started sounding but we just watched. After what could only have been a minute but what felt like hours we began to move.

We managed to evade the Ladon at the bottom of the mountain but not it's bad breath.

We finally stopped in a park when we were sure that no one was following us. Then we just sat on a bench and said nothing.

At last Tess broke the silence and said. 'How will we get back? We have four days until Ares declares war on the Gods and we can't walk from here to Manhattan in that time.'

'I've got an idea.' I said. 'Thorn teleported us right in front to of him didn't he, maybe I could use his spear.'

Devin looked doubtful. 'I don't know it's a bit risky.'

'Well we don't have another choice.'

After considering it for a moment he said. 'Okay we'll give it a try.' He turned his head to the Hunters. 'You coming?'

'No thanks we'll find the others by ourselves.' Kaliope answered. 'I've got an idea how we can contact Lady Artemis. Goodbye and I'm very sorry about your friend.' With those words they departed.

'Everyone grab the spear were going for a ride.' We each put our hands on the spear and I closed my eyes (you know in case it helped) and willed us to go to Manhattan. For a few minutes I felt like I was going to throw up and when I opened my eyes (in my defence Devin was screaming) we were in an ally.

'Remind me again why were in Manhattan.' Lea asked.

Tess looked at her as if she was stupid. 'Because it's hidden on top of the Empire State building.'

'Is it real-' Lea didn't get to finish her sentence as a strange clicking noise cut her off. I looked around and saw skeletons. They were skeletons that had transparent gray skin and yellow eyes. There had transparent flesh that showed their bones. They wore a Greek kilt and war helms with red plumes.

I counted four of them and each one had a round shield and a sword.

'There servants of Ares. They must have homed in on the power of the spear.' Tess said.

Summer noted an arrow in her bow shot it straight at one of them. It lodged tight in the torso but had no effect.

'Oh and I forgot to mention that they can't die. Nathan take the spear to Olympus, Summer cover him we'll hold off the ugglies. And asked for the key for the six hundredth floor. '

'Lea take my spear.' I said and handed her my original weapon. 'I've got a better one.'

Me and Summer then ran out of the ally and for a moment I didn't know which way to go. Then on instinct I turned left and saw the Empire State building ahead. I sprinted towards it aware of Summer shooting arrows at one of the skeletons behind me.

Now if you live in Manhattan and the local news paper says that a psycho terrorist came into the Empire State Building lobby and trashed the place then that was me.

As soon as me and Summer entered wielding Ancient Greek weapons I knew we weren't going to be popular. The mist would stop them seeing what they really were but I had no idea what the mortals saw in their place.

And it didn't help that a crazy skeleton came marching in and swinging his sword. But they did the sensible thing and ran screaming out of the fire escape, except the guy at the who was hiding under the desk.

Summer shot an arrow at the skeleton but it blocked the shock with its shield and advanced forward. Bones as I'm now going to call it slashed at Summer but she blocked it with her bow. Bones them slammed his shield into her stomach, flipped over her and before the eye could blink he kicked her down.

Now as I am the child of the Goddess of Wisdom I did the smart and honourable thing.

I cheated.

I only had to wave the spear and Bones was sent flying back. I waved it again but he was ready for me this time.

He jumped so high he touched the ceiling and landed right in front of me. I tried to strike out but he was too good. I tried another shot but Bones dodged attack again. After only ten seconds of fighting I knew that I would be dead if the spear's powers weren't helping me.

Our weapons clashed and Bones swiped at my head with his shield in a similar way to what he did to Summer.

I ducked under the blow and blocked when he tried to do it again. Sadly I got to smug and Bones used the flat of his blade to trip me up. I thought I was done for until Summer came out of nowhere and crashed in to it.

I jumped to my feet pointed the spear at Bones and said. 'Be gone.' And then he turned into a pile of... well bones.

'Even I didn't think that would work.'

'Come on "hero".' She said using air quotes on the word _hero, _which hurt my feelings a little.

'Hey you behind the counter.' The man slowly rose to his feet. 'We need-'

'Here take it and go.' He said pushing a key in to my hand. 'Put it in the elevator.'

'Okay that was easy.' And me and Summer made are way to the Olympus. _This is going to be fun._


	14. Summer XIV

**If I make any mistakes copy and paste the paragraph in the review.**

Summer Triss

I will describe Olympus in one word. Wow.

At first I couldn't believe that it had been right her, so close to me for almost my whole life and I didn't even know.

The place was amazing and ten times greater than what I could have imagined. As we me and Nathan made are way up to the throne room I got a bit nervous. I don't know why after all we were only going to see are parents for the first time and ten other all powerful beings that could kill us instantly. Oh and did I mention that there was a war God that may also try to kill us. Nothing to worry about.

While we were walking up the path to the palace I noticed how quiet it was. The place looked like a ghost town. Well the ghosts were missing but I wouldn't be shocked if some were floating around somewhere.

Me and Nathan made it in the throne room and he gasped. There were thirteen thrones but only two of them had someone in. Oh and both of them were _huge._ It wasn't just there size. They radiated power and I knew that if I said a single thing out of place it would be the fastest murder since Parliament said, "So are we going to hang Guy Fawkes or what?"

The one at the end throne had long black hair around his shoulders, a beard mixed with marbled grey and black like a storm cloud, rainy grey eyes and a handsome, proud, and grim face. He was wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit, and gives off the aura of ozone. On a guess I would say he was Zeus.

He was talking to huge biker dude with black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt got up from his throne. He wore red tinted sunglasses that covered his eyes that seemed to be glowing, but it was probably just my imagination. His face was handsome with scarred cheeks and tall with an oiled crew cut. He also had a hunting knife strapped to his thigh just to add to the terror. When he saw us he shouted.

'MY SPEAR!' Now when he (who was probably Ares) came charging towards us I have to admit I think I peed myself just a little.

'GIVE IT BACK!' He yelled. And sadly that is exactly what Nathan did. He chucked the spear right at Ares and I was surprised that he caught it just in time.

With his weapon of power back in his hands I thought he was going to blast us but he just said. 'You can go now.'

This took me back. 'That's it. You just made me pee my pants and now we can just go.'

The War God looked at me like I was stupid (don't say a word). 'You thought I was going to declare war didn't you. Do you seriously think Zeus did? No offence. I just needed someone to do my dirty work for me and you guys always fall for it.'

'But the Monsters are going to declare war.'

'Oh we know all about that.' It was Zeus who had said this. 'It's being going on for a month without any real damage being done. After this though we'll strike back.'

I suddenly got angry. 'So you just made us do your dirty work. Some died! You are a little-' I stopped here because Nathan put his hand over my mouth and dragged me out of the room.

'What the Hades are you doing? There Gods! Do you want to get fried?'

'I'm sorry.' I said. 'It's just that Shane died helping him get that dam spear back and it was just because he was too lazy to do it himself.'

'I know it annoys me too, now come on let's get back to the others.'

We made our way down the elevator and saw that a punch of news reporters and policemen were investigating the destruction. After just managing to slip out and getting evil eyes from that guy who gave us the key we found everyone else at a coffee shop.

'What happened?' Tess asked us. We told them everything after getting a drink and a snack.

'I can't believe this!' Devin smashed his fist on the table causing a few people to turn round. 'That little swine.'

'Look we can discuss it later but right now we need to get back to camp.' Lea said. 'It's going to be a long walk so we had better get started.'

'Actually we don't need Summer check your pockets.' I looked at Tess suspiciously but did it anyway. I found about fifty pounds worth in there.

'How did you know?'

'I have my ways.'

We all got the bus back to camp and by the time we got there it was almost dark.

'Are you okay? I jumped in surprise and saw Nathan next to me making me blush a little.

'Oh yeah I'm fine just glad to be home.'

''You know when you were talking to Ares before?'

'Yeah.'

'Well didn't you say you peed yourself a little?'

_Oh Hades._


	15. Tess XV

**I am going to do another two chapters after this. Sorry if they are rubbish.**

Tessa Aria Clare

We arrived back at camp to cheering until we told them that Shane had died.

There was a gloomy atmosphere as we all went down the shrine that had been prepared by his cabin mates. It was green with vines around it and had his name on. It also revealed his age. Seventeen. I had never even known his age and I was ashamed.

Some set his shrine alight and we had a moment of silence. When dinner came I made a sacrifice to Hades asking him if Shane could get Elysium.

I decided to head back to my cabin. 'You okay.' Said a voice.

On instinct I drew Mastigio (that means whip in Greek) but lowered it when I turned around. It was only Jake from the Poseidon cabin.

'Yeah I'm fine. I just cannot believe Ares. He is a selfish son of a _ _ _ _ _'

'I couldn't have put it much better myself but if you say that any louder you might end up like Shane.' He said. 'Anyway I've got to go so see you later.' Then he walked off.

I was lying in bed but couldn't get to sleep. I had only managed a couple of seconds of rest before waking up again. My other cabin mates didn't seem to have that problem though.

I felt angry but I didn't know who at (probably Ares) so I did the sensible thing. I went to destroy something. I was going to go to the arena but I felt like I needed to take on a real Monster so I went to the woods.

Of course it was a terrible idea to go in alone at night but I'm not really smart, you see.

After walking around for about five minutes and still nothing I decided to call it a day and go back to my cabin.

On the way back I heard a twig snap. It was just a coincidence. It could have been a squirrel. It just happened to snap in my hear shot. I hadn't seen a monster yet after all. There was just one problem with these statements. If you're a demigod then coincidences don't exist.

I swung Mastigio with all my might and it cut through thin air. I heard a noise to my left and swung it again but nothing.

I looked up in the trees and saw two yellow eyes looking straight at me. I couldn't clearly see what the Monster was but it was big.

Before I had even sent my whip in its direction it was gone. I had barley seen it move. After waiting for a few minutes I realised that it must have left.

I turned around and there it was.

I felt as though my heart and stopped. The Monster was literately right in front of me. It couldn't get any closer. This unknown creature had the body poster of an ape but was way too hairy. It was kind of feline with a short snout and long claws. If it was standing up it would have been nine feet tall, but bent down it was around my height.

I had already turned Mastigio in to a bracelet and if I moved a tiny bit the Monster (which I'm going to name Claws) would tear me to pieces. I'd seen how fast it could move. Besides a whip would be useless in close range.

I swung my elbow out but as I suspected Claws just moved out of the way with his lightning speed (actually I had expected it to try and tear my too shreds). I ran at it swinging my fist. There was a blur to my right and suddenly I was slammed against a tree with a small gash in my right arm.

Claws stood over me and I knew this was the end. There was no way I could get out of this one. No one was going to save me. Claws raised his arm and decided to send me to Hades.

'Tess for the love of Zeus wake up.' I opened my eyes and saw Lyssa shaking me. I looked around and realised that I was in my cabin. It was just a dream! I should be relived about not dying and all that except demigod dreams mean something important. And it didn't help that there was still a cut on my shoulder. That wasn't good.

'What time is it?' I asked wearily.

'Half past one in the morning now come one get dressed!'

'Why? I'm entitled to a few more hours sleep.'

'Because there's and intruder in the camp so get up! We may be under attack.'


	16. Lea XVI

**My new Demitian story is up by the way. **

Lea Roberts

Now I know I'm the only person in the Poseidon cabin apart from James and I've got "responsibilities" but this is pushing it a bit too far. Getting up at half one and going on a Monster hunt. I'm gone to complain about this to Chiron. In the morning. Next month. Unless I forget, then I would just leave it be.

Me and Jake head towards the forest. What had happened was a member of the Hermes cabin called Mark Stoll had gone to the forest. He had come out alive but if you saw him you wouldn't think that. The camp only stalked low level Monsters in the forest. From what Tess had said about her dream of this thing. It was in the elites. That was a group of extremely powerful Monsters like Drakons, Chimera and the Hydra. You know things like that.

So each cabin had the most senior member and the cabin leader too hunt it down and bring it back. Dead or alive. And as I mentioned me and Jake are the only two people in the cabin so I have to go.

All the Monsters had retreated from the woods. Even Mrs O'Leary our friendly Hellhound refused to go. And she was the size of a tank! Well at least this meant less chances of me being killed if there are fewer Monsters. It's funny how at this camp every upside has a downside.

'This way.' Jake said gesturing with his hand. After walking for a while of walking I saw movement behind a tree. I raised my finger to my lips for Jake to be quiet and signalled to the tree. Slowly trying to make sure that we didn't make any noise we drew are swords. Jake made a one, two, three, sign with his fingers and we swung are blades round behind the tree and there was clang.

Are swords were locked with Jacqueline Lake the daughter of Zeus. She didn't look too good. Her shoulder-length curly blond hair was a mesh and had dirt in it. She had a few new scars too go with the one on the back of her right hand. Her white converse had claw marks on it and her pale blue eyes were stricken with terror.

'What happened?' Jake asked.

'Me and my cabin mate were hunting the Monster and saw it attack some Monster.' You could tell that she was trying to disguise the panic in her voice. 'We took it by surprise, but in the fight it killed Jane. I just managed to escape.'

'Ok what did the Monster look like?'

'It was huge and feline like with big claws. And _very_ fast.'

'Where is it now?'

She didn't answer but instead raised a finger pointing behind us.

Me and Jake turned round and could see two glowing yellow eyes right behind us. The Monster moved forward but I was sure I hadn't seen it move. Jacqueline was right it was fast.

The three of us lunged at it with our swords. Even as we made that movement I knew we were dead. There was something about the way it stood there. And its mouth seemed to be in the shape of a smile.

It knocked the flat of my sword away with his hand and struck Jake on the side of his head., knocking him out. It then jumped back and buried its claws high up in the tree. Watching us.

Jacqueline summoned lightning from her sword and it exploded against the tree. When the dust cleared from explosion the Monster wasn't there. I would have liked to believed that it had been turned to ashes but that would have required luck. Jacqueline nodded at me and we both swung our swords behind us.

My blade missed but the Jacqueline's hit home. It struck the Monster's arm and left a deep gash. And sadly all the blood sprayed on me.

We both levelled our swords at its chest. And again it was gone.

'Back to back.' Jacqueline suggested. After standing there for about a minute I felt stupid so I said we should go forward and look for it. Sadly her forward was my backwards and her backwards was my forwards, if that makes any sense.

So as soon as we separated the Monster lunged between us and knocked us both down. I tried to get up felt a huge weight crash down on me. After struggling for a few minutes and hearing the noise of battle I managed to get too my feet.

I saw Jake getting to his feet and wrapping a bandage around Jacqueline's leg. 'What happened?'

'It got away.' Jake admitted. 'I've never _heard_ of anything like that let alone see one. It's way too fast to catch. Some campers are coming now so we should get back. It's killed two more already. If we are going to fight it we need to do it on our own terms.'

Two glowing yellow eyes appeared in the clearing. The Monster had come.

It (which Tess was asking us to call Claws) approached the Dining Pavilion, sniffing the air suspiciously. After all there had been half the camp after it before and now the place looked like it was deserted.

'Come on.' I muttered to myself in the hiding spot. 'Just a little further.'

The moment it stepped on a tripwire all the traps let loose. Bells sounded all around the camp.

You see when we had got back from are little hunt we told Chiron everything. Apparently Tess had, had a dream about Claws. So we had set up traps all over the place. The only place that wasn't rigged was the forest and the edge of it was rigged to be set on fire if necessary (we had promised the satyrs we would plant double the trees that we lost).

A Hephaestus kid set a ring of fire around the Claws and over a dozen half-bloods (me included) erupted from our hiding places. Using some special fire power the Hephaestus guy made the flames go meters high. There was no way that Claws (it's catching on) was going to make it out. There we archers ready. Around the edge of the fire and the rest of us were closing in on it.

'Give it up.' Jack said. And surprisingly Claws answered.

'And why would I do that.' It was a low voice but there was something about it that was commanding. Like it was born to give orders. 'I have the advantage.'

Claws leaped at the campers knocking two of them down. The archers shot but Claws was already one the move. One arrow stabbed the back of his leg. A second on the shoulder and a third in his back. Claws gave a grunt of pain and lunged at the fire. Surprisingly he managed to jump out unhurt. Well I wouldn't say unhurt. All the time it was running a hundred miles per hour, screaming in agony.

I'm not going to describe in too much detail what happed next but I will say this. While Claws was in pain Mrs O'Leary struck. And everyone could tell that if Claws did survive it was coming out a woman.


	17. Devin XVII

**Here it is the final chapter. At the end of the chapter will be a Christmas message about the sequel to all those people who reviewed. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

Devin Jameson

Another war council.

In a few days we have had two war councils. I can handle that but now we've got one in the middle of the night! Seriously! Although these war councils are a bit of a bore so it actually may help me catch up on some sleep.

Our council included everyone from last expect some girl called Jessie was there instead of Shane. There were two spare seats but I didn't know why.

Chiron stood up. 'As you know, we had an intruder last night. Now we do stock Monsters in the woods for practice but this one was extremely powerful. The Ares cabin has managed to get it to talk after some_ severe_ questioning and it has revealed that its name is Kuta our camp is going to be attacked. Calm down, calm down. Now as some of you know the Monsters are planning an uprising.'

'How can the Monsters beat us?' Griffin said. 'We can take out Monsters easy.'

'We are at a disadvantage because we are going up against _all_ Monsters. Typhon is awakening and even though he won't be at full strength he will take some sort of form. He is gathering an army and in over a year it will be unstoppable.'

Mellodi Watson from the Apollo cabin spoke up. 'Okay then but what are we doing about the attack? We need plans and how are they going to get in the camp anyway?'

'We do not know when the attack will happen but I think that Typhon is giving power to Monster. It may take a while but eventually they will get in. The Ares cabin can lay traps around the perimeter and of course Peleus can hold off attacks that come in range. Now I think that most of you know the Great Prophecy but in case some of you don't then this is it.'

Charlotte stood and told us the Prophecy.

'_Children of owl, horse and raven,_

_Shall protect your one safe haven,_

_Beware of Mother as she comes forth,_

_The battle will be won by a great force,_

_The battle will end when you beat the Monster of dread,_

_New monsters shall rise from the dead.'_

'Now obviously Nathan, Summer and Lea are the heroes of the Prophecy. Then Mother is Echidna and the Monster and of dread is Typhon. There have been rumours of these new Monsters and I think that the one that was sent to attack our camp is one of them. I don't know what other kind of Monsters there will be but I can presume that they will be included in the attack on our camp. I advise-'

Just then Maede Kin burst through the door. 'Sir sorry to interrupt but the Hunters have just arrived. They say that you have invited them.'

'What! Why did you invite the Hunters?' I shouted. Now I usually just take a back seat but then Chiron just goes and invites the Hunters! That would annoy anyone here.

'Because,' Chiron explained, 'Monsters have been attacking them a lot recently so I made a deal with Artemis. If the Hunters can come here then for some sanctuary then they will help with the upcoming attack. Tell them to come in Maede.'

Maede went outside and Kaliope Lupos and Catherine Grace came in. They sat down in the two spare seats. I wondered why they there.

So the council went on almost all night. Although I think that could have been the fights breaking out every five minutes with the Hunters. I'm surprised that it lasted that long without any real injury. It was also the longest we had been around them without death. Forty minutes. Shocking.

In the morning we were tasked with setting up the traps. Just at the edge of camp we stationed some battlements with spikes of, curtsey of my awesome cabin. The idea was that the Monsters would back try and get around the spikes and then you would stick them like hell. They also had an arsenal of weaponry on the back that included crossbows, arrows, javelins and swords. You know all the deadly weapons for the general, death, destruction and dismemberment.

Now think about trying to push ten, three ton pieces of metal up a hill and you will understand my pain. 'I hate this.' Mellodi said next to me. We shifted the one of the final battlements into place. 'It's boring and I never get any action. I just train.'

'Yeah I know how you feel.'

'What do you mean?' She said. 'You've just been on a Quest to bring back a Gods symbol of power.'

'I know but it was boring.'

She chuckled at this. 'Of course it was.' Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

'Stop slagging and get a move on!' Lyssa shouted from behind us. _Some is a bit tetchy._ I thought. Then I remembered that her brother had died last night and I was slightly ashamed with myself.

I looked ahead and saw something moving in the distances. It was some sort of black figure. Except it was stretched over a long distance. I jumped onto the battlements. And after a few minutes I saw what it was.

An army.

I couldn't see entirely what kind of Monsters were in it but I got some shapes. A small Dragon, Giants and what I think some Hellhounds were there. There were hundreds of them, about twice as many at Camp Half-Blood and we were in the summer and there were an awful lot less in the winter.

'Mellodi come have a look at this I shouted.' I yelled.

She jumped on to the battlement and saw the army. 'Oh.' Mellodi has always been one for words.

'Lyssa sound the alarm! That attack is coming!' After standing still in shock for a few seconds she went down the hill.

I turned to Mellodi. 'You wanted action. Well it looks like you're going to get it.'

The end. Read below for a Christmas message and sequel information.

**To Useless whishing, movies798, WillSolace11 (those three especially), bewilder22, Hate. Pain. Sacrifice, Percabeth42, Music cures all, and , here is a message for you guys who reviewed. **

_**I wish you a merry Christmas,**_

_**I wish you a merry Christmas,**_

_**I wish you a merry Christmas,**_

_**And a happy new year.**_

_**Good tidings we bring,**_

_**To you and your King,**_

_**I wish you a merry Christmas,**_

_**And a happy new year.**_

**Now come on let's be honest. That was crap wasn't it. Okay here is the sequel information I promised.**

**So my next story will be called Rise of the Monsters I The forbidden Trials. Dramatic isn't it. I may change the title a bit but the plot will be simple. My OC is going to come to CBH and eventually he will go on a Quest to protect it. I plan to do one more story after that and it will include the main characters from this story. In my next one it will focus on some of the other characters. I will post it around the beginning of March. I know you have got a long wait but Rick Riordan makes you wait a year and Anthony Horwizt has taken **_**FOUR**_** whole years for one of his books. So forgive me and I hoped you liked my first story. I know I've been a horrible author but it will stop. I promise that my chapters will be over 1000 words in the future. **

**Peace out.**

**BRILL WILL. **


End file.
